


nothing is new, i've seen her here before... watching and waiting

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I have a problem, I'm so sorry, my favorite thing in the WORLD is my boy in trouble, the only way to make that better is if nisha's responsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: she's a maneater...yeah another self-indulgent fic from me, surprise surprise. she's gonna be drinking a lot more from him soon..... we all know not jsut bloodnisha @ pandoranmama tim @ me
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Nisha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	nothing is new, i've seen her here before... watching and waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoranMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/gifts).



Timothy felt her against him, and he had to admit her breath against his neck made him feel things he’d _never_ felt before. Still, he didn’t feel her bite, only felt the sharp pain and then the flooding sensation of comfort through his body. He tried to protest, his mind going first to the drink she’d bought him. Had he been drugged? He knew he had to fight, but instead he felt himself getting weaker. He had no choice as she spin him around, and he found himself calm instead of freaked out as he saw her wipe blood- his blood from her mouth. He stared at her, finding his head fuzzy and helpless to obey her, but he felt happy about it. Something was very wrong, his entire body screamed danger, and yet he found himself asking, “What would you like me to do?”

Nisha also felt helpless. She ground against this man’s back, feeling her hips and his together. Her platforms brought her to a comparable height, so she dangerously nestled her lips against his neck. His fervor told her he liked it, and she did too. She loved the smell of him, but focused on keeping herself in check. Normally, her thirst was manageable, and she only drank or killed those who deserved it. So she didn’t even realize she was drinking from him until she felt his protestations. Pulling away in the hopes she caught herself early enough, before the venom went into his system. She turned him around, remembering to clean herself as he turned in her hands, but her already stilled heart stopped as he asked her what she wanted him to do. There was something about him, his smell and his proximity that she’d never felt so drawn to before. Had it been anyone else, she wouldn’t feel so guilty… and she couldn’t figure out why.

“Hey, handsome… Don’t panic. Head off the dance floor to the bathroom, I’ll follow,” She turned to make sure no one was watching and she followed him. He walked like a zombie, and she knew he only felt pleasure, still she felt terrible. Something about this man made her want nothing more than for him to have complete control over himself, mostly so he could be with her one hundred percent. Why was he affecting her like this?

As she entered the bathroom behind him, she hissed. Turning to lock the doors, she stopped her own breathing. In such tight confines, with him hot and sweaty from dancing, she wouldn’t be able to control herself. What about this human made her lose centuries of control?

“If you wanna drink more, I-I won’t mind… It feels good,” his words made her head swivel, and she sped to his side, turning his head to investigate the bite. She’s lucky she hadn’t gotten too ravenous, it was only a surface bite and would heal quickly with her blood.

She pricked her own wrist and held it out for him, “I’m not gonna drink more from you, cowboy. You need to drink from me to heal up, I want you to.” At her mention of what she wished, the guy bent to grab her wrist. Her stomach turned, his lack of control, because of her, was killing her. Her nature, however, was still to feed. She couldn’t go against her core drive, and as she watched the wound close on his neck she winced. The last drop of blood fell as the skin sutured together, and her hand shot out to catch it on a finger. She raised her finger to her lips and hesitated.

“It’s okay… I want you to be happy, if that makes you happy it’s fine… I can give you more,” She knew it was the venom talking, that it wasn’t him, but the rationality of it all left her mind as she sucked the sweet liquid off her finger. Pulling it away as she launched back at his neck, drinking until he slumped backwards into the sink. She gripped him, taking as much as she could before draining him dry. He was the best she’d ever had, and she planned on having him for as long as possible. She pulled away and grinned, he looked so good while he was sleeping… She decided to take him with her, tossing his body over her shoulder as she left the building. A quick zip had her outside and gone before anyone could see, and now he was hers… all hers....


End file.
